1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a textile with transparent light structure and heat-insulating construction and the method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, it refers to a textile comprising a surface layer and an underlying layer. Through the multiple high shrinkage-rate yarns, an air layer is formed between the surface layer and the underlying layer, thus having the heat insulating effect. Further, the transparent and non-transparent weft yarns are adopted in the surface layer and underlying layer to facilitate the transparent light function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Accordingly, the upholstery textile has been ever increasingly tending to meet the social requirements of a comfortable and healthy life in recent years. As a result, the upholstery textile is trending to the development of functional features, especially the dominant trend in anti-radiance, light shielding, UV light shielding, and heat insulating. Additionally, with the concerns about the converging of function and trend, most of the foreign developed countries have adopted the combination of the designs in evolving the material and textile construction to facilitate the functionality of the upholstery textile, thus resulting in the increasing delicate, systematical, and aesthetic trends.
Light-shielding textile products are widely used nowadays, such as window curtain, sun canopy, sun umbrella, beach umbrella, and garden umbrella. Because of the advancing technology, the applications of the textile products are expanding in parallel with the soaring requirement of the sun-shading textile. From the need in improving the sun shading in the windows of house, the textile of sun curtain is indeed an economical choice. The dominant function of the sun curtain is to block the sunlight penetration, and if the accessory function of transparent light to offer the indoor illumination can be included, it would significantly advance the commercial value of sun-shielding curtain. Generally, sun curtain with light shielding only requires increasing the textile density, or dyeing into dark color, or even filling up the gap by coating process. However, in order to meet the adequate transparent light and heat-insulating functions at once, the textile construction would be obliged to be modified. From the previous sun curtain with a pure light shielding function to one with adequate transparent light and heat-insulating as well, it requires to consider the textile construction with blocking the direct sunlight from some specialized angles, but allowing the scattering light to penetrate.
As the disclosed light shielding textile in Japanese patent No. 09-000425, wherein the multiple construction textile is formed of the light-shielding yarn of thermoplastic synthetic fiber and non-light-shielding yarn of facile thermal deformation. In which, the surface is made of said non-light-shielding yarn with said light shielding yarn embedded there-under, which is heated and pressed into compact shape, and forms a light-shielding layer inside, thus constructing a textile with the function of light shielding.
As the improved structure of light-shielding screen in Taiwan patent No. 423534, wherein the screen is dominantly made of the flat weaving of warp yarn and weft yarn. Its characteristic is the rising warp of the light-shielding screen with a flat yarn wove on each adequate distance so as to advance the light shielding and ventilation. Wherein, said flat yarn is clad with an aluminum layer.
As the light-penetrable textile with incongruous direction and the method of manufacturing the same in the Japanese patent 2001-271246, wherein the permeable incident light is decreased from the vertical direction of the cloth while the transmittancy of the incident light from the inclinatory direction of warp yarn is prompted comparatively. Therefore, it can not only advance the light-shielding function of perspective, but also facilitate the transparent light effectively as well. Adopting the multi-layer construction textile of 3-7 layers, with warp yarn of luster cloth and weft yarn of light-shielding function, the interstice is formed by the designed construction so as to facilitate the effective penetration of the incident light from the comparatively inclinatory direction of the warp yarn.
3M had claimed for the U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,901 under the patent subject—UV protected syndiotactic polystyrene overlay films on Sep. 19, 2000, wherein said UV protected film can retain the robust dimensional stability under extreme environment with the manufactured syndiotactic polystyrene (sPS) film of macromolecule capable of low moisture absorption, excellent thermal stability, and high transparency. When used in combination with a UV-blocking coating, the sPS film exhibits a degree of resistance to UV-induced discoloration and degradation that is substantially superior to unprotected sPS films or films based on sPS resins that are merely compounded with a UV absorber, and can be applied to signals and any outdoor UV protected applications.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,475,609, claimed on Nov. 5, 2002, shows color shifting film glitter, wherein the glitter, at least a portion of which comprises color shifting film. The glitter is useful in any of a variety of ways, including in loose form, attached to the surface of a substrate, or in a dispersible combination.
Further, as the Japanese patents No. 09-000425, and TW423534, wherein the main drawbacks are:    1. The light shielding yarn is used to produce the light shielding effect, and to advance the light-shielding rate the flatness of the yarn must be increased. However there are some difficulties in the spinning and weaving of the yarn with high flatness.    2. The post finishing method of heating and pressing the yarns to flat to achieve the advanced light shielding effect would easily cause the thermo-dissociation of textile and deterioration of the material.    3. The surface of flat yarn is covered with an aluminum layer to achieve the light shielding effect. However, this practice would prompt the cost and cause the weaving difficulty.    4. In order to meet the present consumers requirement on the light shielding textile product, it tends to contain both transparent light and heat-insulating characters. Therefore, the product with only transparent light character is out of date for the market demand.
Further, the main shortages in J.P. 2001-271246 are shown as following:    1. The structure of multiple layers with 3 to 7 layers is difficult to implement the weaving.    2. The spacing of the multiple-layer textile cannot be accurately controlled and friendly adjusted, which may affect the anisotropic effect.    3. The same structure with different types of yarn would result in large difference in anisotropic directions. Therefore, it limits the types of the yarn for the usage.    4. In order to enhance the light permeability of oblique transmission, it decreases the light shielding efficiency in the vertical direction.    5. It only has an anisotropic transparent light effect, but lacks of heat-insulating characteristic.
Finally, the main disadvantages in U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,901, U.S. Pat. No. 6,475,209 are shown as the followings:    1. It only can be coated or adhered on the transparent surface, but not applied to sun canopy, garden umbrella, tent, or other outdoor-related textile products.    2. Thin film cannot be used as the design for the graph and the color.    3. Thin film cannot be used individually.
According to the afore-mentioned problems, to provide a novel textile with transparent light and heat-insulating construction and the method of manufacturing the same—which has always been the concern of the inventor for a long time not only can improve the difficulty in conventional weaving but also conquer the shortage of inevitably adopting special flat yarn or special post finishing. Besides, it can also arbitrarily control and adjust the light textile with heat insulating effect. Based on the engagement in the research, development, and practical sales experience in the related products of textile for many years, the idea of invention has been in embryo, and finally, a kind of construction of light textile with heat-insulating function and improved method of manufacturing the same have been figured out via the dedicated personal professional knowledge, study design, and seminars to conquer the above-mentioned problems.